


Incêndio

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera era como um incêndio florestal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incêndio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wildfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623943) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 7. [you burn me](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1900.html)

Sera era como um incêndio florestal: imprevisível, sem controle, e estranhamente bela, naquela forma especial de um desastre natural. Era impossível não olhar para ela, do mesmo modo que era impossível desviar os olhos de cadáveres espalhados pela beira estrada ou casas queimando. Ela podia ser divertida e despreocupada, mas também era uma lutadora de elite que já havia matado um número impressionante de inimigos para alguém tão nova. Ela era perigosa, e Ellana sabia que podia acabar se queimando se chegasse perto demais. Mas a questão era, Ellana nunca foi do tipo que tem medo de um bom desafio.


End file.
